


A Point-By-Point Critique

by dipping_sauce (metabaron)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, anti-shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-25
Updated: 2004-08-25
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metabaron/pseuds/dipping_sauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ron discuss dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Point-By-Point Critique

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of regret writing this one. It's nastier to Hermione than she deserves -- and Ron as well, frankly.

Hermione was sitting by the fireplace in the Common Room with a nervous-looking Colin Creevey, as she corrected his homework in a loud voice.

Ron and Harry watched her from their seat on the stairs up to the Boys' Dormitories.

Harry elbowed Ron sharply in the side. "She'll be done soon. Go on and ask her out!"

Ron gaped at him. "Are you mad?"

"You said you'd rather go out with her than any other girl at Hogwarts."

"Yes, but that was before I saw what she did to Seamus during the last Hogsmeade weekend."

"And what was that?" Harry had missed the last Hogsmeade weekend due to a Quidditch accident.

Ron rolled his eyes. "It was unbelievable. Seamus is seeing Su Li, that Ravenclaw girl?"

Harry nodded.

"Yeah, well, he and Su were having a bit of a tiff at the time, you know, arguing, his-fault, her-fault sort of thing. Seamus was convinced he was in the right, so he went to ask Hermione -- figures she'd be on his side, on account of them sharing a House -- and she-"

"Pointed out what he'd done wrong?" Harry asked, his tone wry.

"Exactly! In graphic detail. It was intense. And don't think she didn't spare Su, either. I think they only got over their argument because they both wanted to kill her." Ron ran his fingers through his hair. "Cor, I don't want to date that. She was like one of those monsters from History that eats people. Worse than my mum, she was!"

Harry laughed softly.

"Say what you will about Lavender Brown, Harry. She might be a bit daft about that Divination nonsense, but at least she isn't going to nag me to death."


End file.
